


his favorite mills

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Begging, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Groping, Loneliness, Lust, Naughty Touching, Nipple Licking, Perverted, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, gold is married to Cora, lusting after another woman, married gold, naughty mr gold, nipple fixation, non consensual fingering, pervery mr gold, rain storm, sex in odd places, tumbrl prompt, underage belle, virgin belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling march smut prompts-Smut: Storm, Adultery, Warmth, Loneliness, Roughand,Non-Smut: prompt Pixie,Robert gold's marriage of convenience to the artful Cora mills is tested when the other mills women comes into the picture.Re-Edited and Re-worked! with chapter 4 being completely re-wrote,





	1. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Cora mills~

mr and mrs gold sat in the dinning room having their morning coffee while holding their tablets and cellphones. reading their emails and the morning news in silence.

mr gold's eyes wondered from his cellphone screen over to his new lovely bride of six months mrs Cora mills'gold.formally, mrs Cora mills' Henry Prince

she really was quite a vision.then she laughed and he winced, the sound reminded him of glass breaking.

Cora stood continuing to smile to herself as she got up from the table and kissed him on the cheek on her way to the coffee tray refilling her cup.

"darling, I have the most wonderful news." she cheerfully announced.

he looked at her with a knowing grin. 

"ya, yes dear do tell.who's dreams have you throughly crushed." he gleefully replied.

"no, darling that's your style not mine. no this isn't about business." she said siting back down to the table across from him. 

"I've just received an email from Regina, and she's agreed to spend the summer here in storybrooke." she said with her customary smile.

"here." he said with narrowed eyes. pointing his finger at the table with disdain in his tone.

"darling please, you know how much this would mean to me." she said in a soft tone. 

"I hardly see her since she started school, and she stubbornly refuses to live here." 

"daddy's little girl." he said with a smug smile. 

and cora shot him an annoyed look.

"yes, Regina and her father are close...closer then she and I..but I plan to change that.I have many plans for my daughter's future surely you of all people can understand wanting to have a close relationship with your only child." 

"do not bring my son into this conversion, he is not some emotional bargaining chip, that you can use whenever it suits your needs." he angrily retorted.

"and she is not your only child,or have forgotten her again! not that I blame you." 

"enough! she replied near shouting.

she sighed taking his hand in her's then stood up from table.

"lets not fight, Regina is coming to stay here for the summer I'am not asking this is finale." she coldly stated.

she bent and kissed him again on his cheek.

"I'm going to the office now, I'll see you for dinner? she asked. 

"course,my darling wife." he said with something in his tone taking her hand and kissing it.

with her counterfeit adoring smile Cora sashayed out the door. she'd won this round.

mr gold and mrs gold had married for convenience.at the time of their courtship it had seemed to Robert gold like the thing to do.to marry for convenience. for social standing for power rather then..love.or perhaps he was just lonely. loneliness had been his consist companion for longer then he cared to remember. he'd long ago given up on that ridiculous notion of love. that pursuit had led to nothing but pain and heartbreak.it was truly a foolish thing to chase after love and Robert gold was no fool.


	2. Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Zelena mills~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pixi prompt was taken from this month's none smut prompt.

Robert gold locked up his pawn shop for the night while gently holding the bundle of white lilies in his hand. strutting down the street to his car enjoying their fragrance it was a pleasant.warm night and he was enjoying the nights fresh air.

 

it had been a productive day, and he was well pleased with the investments he'd set into motion.

poor unfortunate souls he mused. by now every one in this little town really should know better then to make deals with him.in the end he always made out with the better end of it.

as for the state of his marriage now that was still a work in progress.he hadn't foreseen the unwanted nuisance of Cora's daughters.

gold mused as he got into his black cadillac and began his drive home to his waiting not quite so charming adoring wife. 

of course, he'd known all about her dear Regina.she was the apple of her mother and father's eye.however, the other one was...unexpected, Zelena green was Cora's dirty little secret. the bones she thought long buried only to show up on their door step 5-months ago claiming to be the child she'd given up years a go. of course cora tried to deny it at first. but..DNA doesn't lie and Cora's first born would become a thorn in both their sides.

 

Zelena green'mills as she now called herself was a strong treacherous young woman.ambitious, determined to have her way just like her mother and younger sister. however unlike her younger sister she was desperate for any affection. much to desperate to be considered a mills.she was practically green with envy when it came to her little sister. oh but she was not to be underestimated she was every bit her mother's daughter. not only had she wormed her way into their private matters but she'd somehow even managed to black mail Cora in to giving her a high level job in her law firm. despite her utter lack of experience. he would have to concede Zelena green was cunning manipulative. he give her her due Zelena fought for what she wanted. for what she thought she deserved. unfortunately for him she now decided that included bedding her beloved mother's husband.

not long after settling into her role of dutiful loving daughter Zelena had set her crazy blue eyes on him! clumsily accosting him whenever Cora's back was turned. her off putting attempts at seducing him would be considered laughable if they weren't so pathetic,her desperate need for acceptance were teetering on psychotic. 

Robert entered his home late for dinner as usual but then that's what the bundle of lilies were for. his penance for making his loving wife wait not that Cora worried over his absence. she knew better then that. it was one of their little games that they played. the loving couple who had dinner together every evening in the dining room. well they had to keep up appearances they both had their roles to play in this marriage. his was that of the doting loving husband while her's was the adoring sportive wife. dinning together in silence by candle light.they started this marriage on the foundation of loneliness and common need for companionship. their marriage was now a ruthless game of consistent one upmanships.

 

his wife was a shrewd woman who thought she could manipulate him. and for the most part he let her believe that she had him wrapt around her perfectly manicured finger. Robert gold was a cold calculating businessmen he knew how to pick his battles.his dear wife had won this round she would not win the next.

upon entering his home he was unexpectedly detained by zelena who corned him in the entryway. 

"well, look who decided to put in a appearance." zelena said teasing him and smiling that wicked unappealing smile of her's. 

"zelena." he uttered all but snarling at her. what are you doing here? 

"it's family dinner time love, mother wanted us all to play happy family while the darling brat is in town." she said with derision while putting her hands on his chest.

"I thought Regina wasn't due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon." he retorted.

"dress rehearsal love, I'm tasked with the duty of picking her royal little highness and her dowdy little cousin up tomorrow." 

 

"what, cousin? he replied with a edge to his tone. 

"oh, was mommy going to spring that little surprise on hubby. oops." she said with satisfied grin. 

Robert looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"come over tonight love, I brough this darling new set of lingerie I've been dying to model for you." she said seductively licking her lips and slipping a spare key to her apartment into his pants pocket briefly cupping him as she slowly pulled away.

Robert grabbed hold of her hand pulling her closer to him.she giggled as he stared into her cold blue eyes with murderous intent.

"zelena, dear don't ever touch me again." he snarled shoving her away.

"touchy." she pouted.

zelena turned to leave when he called her back.

"oh,and zelena.this is your final warning dearie." he stated tossing her key back at her.

zelena strode away in a huff.

so, his loving wife did indeed have something else up her fashionable sleeves. Robert thought with an amused expression.

 

that following day, Robert gold was in his study when the young Regina mills arrived. he had planed to spend the rest of the evening.alone,barricaded in there with a bottle of brandy but it was not to be.his willful wife had insisted that he join the family for dinner and greet the prodigal daughter and her young cousin belle French mills who had tagged along with her older cousin for the summer. 

he begrudgingly left his sanctuary to play gracious host and have dinner with his unwanted guests.although he had met his step daughter before. this was the first time he'd ever met Cora's little niece. Cora's brother moe mills was indeed the black sheep of the family.after the death of his wife the poor fool had become inconsolable with grief.he sought comfort in the welcoming arms of alcohol and had lost himself so completely that his dear sister had stepped in and shipped off his only daughter to boarding school with her older cousin. 

when Robert enter the living room he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, belle mills was a petite brunette with a shy little smile. bewitching him like some mischievous wood sprite. a pixie, one look into those dazzling deep blue eyes and he was lost! Robert gold the most hateful. cold hearted bastard would gladly fall on his knees before this girl. his goddess, she was only 17-teen and his darling wife's young niece. she was untouchable, 

oh but how he wanted to touch her.

his perverted mind had run away with his sanity. Robert looked at her with a beguiled expression as Cora made the introductions. Robert gold was in love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter there be smut!


	3. Storm/Adultery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Robert gold~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains smut!

when he was introduced to belle mills he kissed her offered hand like an old fashioned gentleman.it was a silly romanic gesture to make. one that made him look like an old fool and she actually giggled. mocking him with her deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

the girl was simply driving him mad,

every morning when he came down the stairs he found the little mischievous pixie laying on his sofa. reading some trashy romance paperback.

the sight of her mouth watering body on full display alone, made him want to do things to her. corrupt her in ways that would leave her begging him for more. only she was no innocent virgin she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

she was a mills after all.

looking at him with those blue eyes silently beckoning him with her coy smiles.the naughty little nymph! was all over his house,dressed in short skirts and dresses that showed off her shapely legs leaving very little to his dirty imagination.the foolhardy little minx never even wore a bra! she pranced about in his home in those tankers tops that should be illegal,her puckered nipples showing through the thin material of her top driving him to distraction.he was achingly hard for her.

in the evenings he'd retreat to his study seeking some pace from the alluring beauty that held him captive. 

alone in the dark of his study after pouring himself a stiff drink. he found his hand would wonder..it was quite the nuisance to be continuously this hard! it was juvenile, he thought as he stroked his hard erection while thinking of the girl who hunted his every fantasy.he longed to kiss her sweet lips.he wanted desperately to hear her moan his name in the heat of her pleasure.he longed to kiss every inch of her body but what made him cum the hardest was fantasizing about seeing her ravishing breasts bared before him. suckling on her harden nipples while she writhe in ecstasy under his ministrations. ogling young belle mills lovely breasts had become an unfortunate nasty habit of his.

he'd never been this undone before, he was always in control of his most sinister urges but this girl.this one girl had infected him.his distasteful perverted obsession with belle mills was consuming him.he was being eaten alive by his desires to touch her. to feel her,if didn't fuck her! he'd lose his mind.but he couldn't touch her she was only 17-teen. she was his wife's only niece. she was off limits to him and he would lose everything if he allowed himself to indulge in her. if Cora ever even suspected his infatuation with the younger mills that she herself brought into their home.the devious woman would do more then take everything he held dear.she would destroyed him and rightfully so.she would also ruin his little belle just for sport, and he couldn't allow that.

some small part of him knew it was wrong to want her.to masturbate to filthy thoughts of her but he was helpless to stop himself from watching her. his conniving eyes sought her. obsessively he longed for only a of glimpse her. 

he was drowning, drowning in lust for his wife's ward.it was ridiculous for a man of his age to be this horny! for such a sweet girl.the longer belle mills remained under his roof just across the hall from his bedroom the more he feared for his own sanity. he was behaving Like a lovesick fool! 

she was driving him mad with her sweet smiles and tactical touches. he looked forward to those brief moments when he found himself alone with her. their conversations where they merely discussed the weather and her plans for the future. a future he wouldn't be a part of. he learned so many curious things about her during their conversations. belle had a particular fidelity for classic literature.so after work one afternoon he rather foolishly given her an expensive set from his shop.

he needed to be more careful of how much attention he payed belle.while his wife appeared to turn a blind eye to his obvious ogling of her niece. Regina however, seemed to be always watching him.the perceptive girl could sense his perverted intent. it appeared only she could see him for the monster he truly was.

 

the gathering Storm had been ominous all afternoon.a foreboding warning of the on coming rainstorm.

Robert obsevered as he stared out the window of his shop that afternoon.the cloudy morning had darken his thoughts leaving him in a somber mood.

his first marriage had been a mistake from the very start.it was clear his first wife had no real feelings of affection for him. she only married him because he'd gotten her pregnant.as soon as something better had come along she was gone.

and his second marriage.he sighed. well that was a disaster in the making.

after only 7-months of marriage to Cora their sex life had become very tedious.he took her from behind his wife's preferred sexual position while she laid motionless on their bed reading her emails on her tablet.

lately, he lay awake at night thinking of young beautiful belle mills while staring up at the ceiling with his wife peacefully sleeping besides him. knowing that she was sleeping just a few feet away from him wearing those pajama sets that were hardly decent fueled his sick dirty thoughts with absolute wicked depravity.

he never would have thought that he was the kind of man who would entertain thoughts of committing Adultery. belle mills with a her beckoning little smile that called to him like a siren's call had completely wrecked him.

well evidently he wouldn't be getting any work done today.perhaps it was best to close the shop early before this storm hits.Robert thought as he continued to watch the gathering dark clouds.

while he was driving home the storm that had been looming finally broke in a hailstorm.as he cautiously drove he saw a tiny figure in blue walking along the side of the road.it was belle! 

quickly pulling over he rolled down his window and called out to her.

"belle,what are doing out here in this weather? he shouted.

"I..it's kind of complicated." she weakly shouted back.

"get in the car,I'll drive you home it's not safe for you to be out in this. it's like a monsoon! he shouted as he opened the passenger side.

nodding her head she got into the car with him shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your leather seats." she said apologetically.

"it's no matter dearie, it's only water." he replied. 

she looked at him with that shy smile and bit her lip in that way that drove him to distraction.turning his attention back onto the road. they drove home in comfortable silence with the intimate sounds of her breathing and the heavy rain fall thundering against the car.

 

once they pulled into the garage of his house she turned and looked at him with those bewitching blue eyes of hers and suddenly she was in his lap! 

she was finally in his lap he could feel her heat pressed against him in such a way that nearly took his breath away. They'd somehow clumsily managed to remove her panties and undo his pants. her soaked dress was a challenge as they frantically arranged themselves.he made an inhuman sound as he slid into her wet pussy. 

closing her eyes she slowly began to move against him. making such lovely noises with her mouth drawing him in with her innocent siren call.he felt her walls flutter grasping him and he lost control of himself. thrusting up into her harder and more urgent she hissed and moaned and he grinned like a fool.he wanted to make her moan his name but he couldn't let her come yet.she still had her damp dress on her breasts hidden from him.he'd been dying to see her.to touch them, he couldn't come until he held them! although it pained him he stilled and she opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked at him with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.licking his lips in contemplation he slowly unzipped her dress pulling the wet fabric down her waist.

he stop breathing when his deepest darkest desires were realized.her little breasts were a vision in pale pink lace.he wanted desperately to see more! to see her bared before him.naked and under him.perhaps another time.he pulled her dainty bra down too impatient to simply unclasp it.her perfectly small perky breasts were perfection.her breasts were small but a mouth full. her pink nipples were hard begging for his touch.he quickly kissed each breast before hungrily taking her whole breast into his mouth. sucking on her.she arched and moaned and unexpectedly leaned against the steering wheel. accidentally honking the horn! after an suspenseful pause he grinned his eager tongue darting out to teasingly lick her hard nipple. playfully nipping her with his teeth.

"oh, oh..yes yes! she moaned.

he growled bucking wildly into her. no longer able to be gentle.

"oh! she hissed as he bit her a little to hard,perhaps hard enough to bruise.her fingers tangled in his hair pulling almost painfully.she met his thrusts bouncing on his hard cock moaning as her pussy began to quivering.she was going to come soon. he needed her to come before him.making himself pull away from her supple breasts his hands grasped her hips grinding her harder down on him. she leaned closer to him and kissed him with an innocent passion.moving his thumb over her cilt he fingered her till she broke. she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she lost control and came.

he smiled at the lovely vision before him and fucked her faster! harder, until he ejaculated inside her. grunting out her name.

both breathing heavily they'd completely fogged the windows. she wrapped her arms around him holding him in affectionate embrace. his hands wondered up her back he felt sticky and wet he was sure his pants were stained with their cum.she pulled away from him and he took a moment to stare at her before they dressed and made their way into house pretending like nothing had happened between them.he gently touched her breasts again stroking her sensitive nipples with his thumb.his fingers mapping the swell of her small breasts while she stared into his eyes with those unbelievably blue eyes.sadly she pulled her bra back up covering herself from his greedy gaze.

he helped her to zip her dress back up.she opened the car door and stumbled off his lap and out the door. with a sigh he readjusted himself and realized that some of the stains on his pants were blood. 

she had been a virgin,

the realization had sicken him with deep shame and nearly made him hard again.she had felt tight and...uncertain.  
he was her first,he knew he should feel a shamed and guilty but to his surprise he wanted her again. the thought actually sent a shiver down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter more smut!


	4. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Regina mills~

Robert gold was restless that night. he couldn't sleep not with her merely down the hall from him! every time he closed his eyes he could still feel her. smell her. the image of her enraptured as he fucked her was seared into his mind.

he was her first,it should have been special.belle deserved so much better then an old dirty man pawing at her in the front seat of his car.he should have been more gentle with her more affectionate. she was still so young and, he was just an old broken twisted man.he let his desire for her over power his better judgment, belle was light itself and he would only taint her with his bitterness his darkness.everything he loved everything he touched..he ruined,

he cheated on wife for this girl,he'd risked everything he thought mattered to him to have her!to touch her just once, and to feel her warmth wrapt around him but once wasn't enough, he wouldn't be satisfied with only having had her once.

only he didn't have her she had him. and as hard as he tried he could never be free of his alluring little pixie.

then there was Cora,

when Cora learns the depth of his betrayal there would be no end to her just indignation.she would no doubt not rest until she'd succeeded in destroying him and all that he held dear. but Cora wouldn't simply stop at only making him suffer.she would turn her wrath on his sweet belle. making her pay the price for his transgressions. and he couldn't allow that. if he allowed this madness to continue he would be jeopardizing her bright future and he wouldn't be selfish.not with belle.he would do anything for her even breaking his own heart for her sake.

 

but,that night like a man possessed he found himself wondering to her door. in the dead of night! just to touch her again.he went to her bedroom seeking her warmth.he opened her bedroom door quietly finding her sleeping soundly with the moonlight illuming her lovely form. she slept on her back her face turned away from him.her blanket had tossed and her night shirt had ridden up showing a bit of delicious skin.how easy would it be to lift her shirt up and have what he'd been denied all theses long months. he licked his lips wanting another taste of her. he was erect with need,

he stripped out of his pajamas and slowly very carefully pulled her shirt up.revealing her perfect breasts to his greedy gaze. her nipples hardened with the night chill.he leaned over her his fingers ghosting over her supple flesh.careful not to wake her he lightly touched her breasts his thumbs rubbing her hardening nipples.she moaned in her sleep as he cupped her with his hands slowly massaging her puckered nipples. she shifted and moaned slowly waking. he gently took her perfect pink nipple into his mouth sucking on the harden bud.she awoke and he grinned at her with lechery.

"sweet beautiful belle, my darling girl." he mumbled brushing his lips against her breast.

she moaned fisting her fingers in his hair as he continued to suckle on her nipple making low noises of contentment. she wrapt her legs around him rubbing up against him and he growled.dragging his lips away from her breast trailing down her stomach when reaching the waistband of her pajama shorts he kissed her hip bones and quickly pulled them and her underwear down her legs.he was surprised to already find her wet! he looked up at her and with a mischievous grin and slipped two fingers inside her.she squirmed under him as his fingers invaded her. she desperately jerked her hips up seeking him deeper.

"you want my cock,don't you sweetheart." he said adding another finger inside her and she loudly moaned. 

"shhh,we mustn't make any loud noises." he warned.

belle nodded her head in understanding moving her hips in need.he leaned down above her taking her small ample breast into his mouth while he fingered her.she moved urgently against his hand seeking more friction. he felt her inner walls pulse and clutch him as she orgasmed. using a pillow she muffled her cries of pleasure.before her pussy had even stop convulsing he entered her, gently pushing his painfully hard cock inside her. 

"tell me you want me." he begged thrusting harder into her.

"yes, I want you..yes please harder! I need you." she moaned wildly bucking her hips. 

engulfed in her heat he lost control of himself and fucked her harder! till he came inside her groaning her name as he spilled his seed in her.

spent, he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.her scent surrounded him engulfed him. soothing him of his ache for her. 

 

after his girl had fallen back asleep. Robert quietly crept out of belle's bedroom careful not to wake his sleeping Beauty or anyone else for that matter. he quietly closed her bedroom door and with a satisfied smile he turned to head back to his own bedroom when he was suddenly met with the gleeful smile of Regina mills.

"my dear step father, just what were you doing in there? she asked with a knowing smile.

"Regina, what are you doing up at this hour? sneaking out or in." he coldly replied.

"I heard strange noises." she replied with a sinister grin.

 

he felt a cold shiver ran down his spine as he fumbled to come up with an plausible lie.any words explaining why he would be leaving a 17-teen years old girl's bedroom at this late hour. that knowing grin unsettling him as he struggled to come up with a plausible lie.

"as did I, as it turns out it was belle. she was having quite the vivid nightmare.go back to bed now dearie." he all but snarled.

she laughed. "how chivalrous of you, actually I've been meaning to have a conversation with you gold. without my mothers hovering presence." she continued.

he met her dark calculating eyes knowing full well what that look meant.she intended to black mail him to keep quiet,she was Cora's daughter after all.and Regina knew a golden opportunity when she saw one.he would pay any price to buy her silence.he had to protect his belle.at any cost,he had allow this insanity to happen it was his job to keep Cora from ever laying a well manicured finger on his precious belle.

he nodded his head in reply and she smiled.

"wonderful, good night darling step father." she said as she turned and walked back to her own bedroom.

Robert let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding leaning back against her door. that was close..too close and the damages of this little indiscretion had yet to be deducted.he had to be more careful in the future.if he truly loved her he would let her go.end this before it went any further then already has. he was playing a dangerous game with her future.she was too young to understand what she'd gotten herself into.he had to be the strong one.but he was so weak. he was a coward. and it was that cowardliness that would hurt her in the end.he loved her more then he had ever loved anything but at what cost,his love meant nothing if it only hurt her.mourning the inevitable loss of his love he slinked back to his bedroom and laid back in bed beside his unsuspecting wife.

 

he didn't have long to wait to see what hell the young mills had in store for him.early the next morning he'd barely gotten himself a cup of coffee before he was summoned to his own study to have that little chat with his opportunistic step daughter.

"lets skip the pleasantries shall we dearie,what is it that you want." he asked siting down at his desk. 

"my independence,from my mother." she scornfully replied.

"I see, he said with a smug grin.and how may I be of assistance." 

"my mother has many plans for my future, she said with disdain i want you to us your considerable influences and resources to get me access to my trust fund.once my money is freed from my mothers controlling clutches. once I have access to my money then she will no longer have control over me." 

 

"well,step daughter whenever two parties both have something the other wants a deal can always be struck.now do we have a deal dearie? he asked with a pleased expression.

"yes, I believe we do.yes." she said with a wide smile.

he nodded his head in agreement.

having bought Regina's silence he now had another matter to settle. belle,

this needed to end now! before it got anymore our of hand then it already has.before..before she gets bored with him and leaves him.save them both the pain and save himself the heartache.it really was for the best that he put a stop to this madness,he had to stay away from her for his own good as well as her's.

his tentative resolve only lasted a day, when he again found himself buried deep inside her warmth.he took her in the back seat of his car fucking her with her seductive legs wound tightly around him and her succulent breasts bouncing heavenly in his face.he told himself that it would be the last time, that he would stay away from her.oh but he longed for her,

belle was a dim light amidst his vast ocean of darkness and he craved her incandescent light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdjdhdjd, this chapter! I didn't like the way it turned out so i re-edited and I think it's much better then it was..let me know in the comments what you guys think of the changes I'm making with this story.


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~belle mills~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter contains  
> mild period sex!

he was a man in heat, he'd had a raging hard on for belle mills before they'd been intimate.now that he's been inside her he couldn't keep his damn hands off her! like a addict he was hopelessly addicted to her.he was a grown man sporting a persistent near constant erection.thinking of nothing else but taking belle in some dark corner and having his wicked perverted way with her.and the little minx wanted it! being with her was sweet slow torture he felt like he'd go mad if he wasn't buried inside her. 

over the course of the next few days he again attempted to avoid her. but the little minx wouldn't have it! she continued to torment him with her body attempting to drive him mad with his dark desires for her.he couldn't give into them.not again,  
he wouldn't touch her again if he did he would lose himself in her and wouldn't be able to let her go.

his tentative resolve would crumble the moment she looked at him with that coy little smile. she wasn't his girl he would repeat to himself as he lay in between her legs feeling her beneath him.she would never be his, even if somehow cora never found them out even if he kept her safe from that he would still hurt her. he was an old perverted bastard! who'd stolen her virginity and given the chance he take more, he'd take everything from her and hurt her in ways he never intended.

belle deserved better then that. she deserved better then him.

with those thoughts plaguing him he was momentarily able to stay away from his temptation until that afternoon.Cora had come down the stairs with her precious daughter trailing behind her. 

"darling, Regina and I are going out for lunch and some shopping.we should be back before dinner." Cora informed him in that false sweet tone of hers.

he sighed in relief mistakingly thinking that he would have that afternoon to himself when Cora rudely announced that belle wouldn't be joining them.

belle came sulking down the stairs after them looking miserable with her arms crossed around her chest.he felt the flare of white hot anger at his darling wife for excluding belle when Cora snidely stated to the mortification of his innocent little seductress that belle was feeling unwell. due to the fact that she was on her monthly.

"hay! belle shouted indignant.

"really dear, there's no need to be so shy about it.this is the modern world after all." Cora said dismissively. 

he grinned in amusement when he caught her glaring daggers at his wife as she and Regina sashayed out of the room.he thought his sweet belle looked adorable when vexed.

after Cora and Regina had left they were left alone.standing awkwardly in the living room.

 

"so what, your just gonna fuck me then ignore me! is that how this works? she bitterly asked looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

"no." he sheepishly replied.

"you've been avoiding me, and! you've barely made eye contact with me." she stated accusingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you my sweetheart.I..I don't want to hurt you." he replied. 

she sighed, "yeah well, it didn't feel real good being used and then tossed aside when your done with me." 

"oh sweetheart, no.I never meant to.. please I'm sorry." he said his voice breaking.

"I know your sorry, your always sorry." 

"belle, I..please understand." he pleaded.

she just shook her head clearly frustrated with his feeble excuses.

"are you in much pain? he asked when she didn't reply.

"no, I mean a little..it's just cramps." she retorted.

"how about I make you some tea." he offered.

she smiled. "thank that would help."

gold set about attentively making tea for the young mills while she sat on sofa in the living room chewing her lip in that way that drove him mad. with that minor distraction accomplished gold handed her a cup of hot tea and sat down next to her. 

"so..he said not finishing his sentence.

"thank you, you don't have to keep me company you know. didn't you say you had some calls to make." she said smiling shyly. 

"yes." he nodded.

"well I'm not a child." she willfully stated.searing him with her deep blue eyes. 

"ohh I know, he said hurriedly interrupting her. he looked at her and licked his lips."are you in much pain? 

"some, she said looking away from him. the tea helps." 

"if you'll allow me,I could help relieve some of the pain," he said.

"how? she asked looking at him. 

"I've heard it theorize that sexual stimulation durning your period can actually help to relieve the pain caused by cramps,some women even feel increased sexual arousal during their period."

"are you bleeding heavily? he asked and she blushed shaking her head hair falling in her face.

"it's just beginning,only spotting really." she pushed her hair back.

"pull your pants down." he said with an indifferent expression masking his degenerate desires.

"you, you want to..you want me now! here." she asked glancing up at him unable to meet his eye.

"no we wouldn't want to stain Cora's favorite sofa." he said with a sly grin.

belle stood up from the sofa facing him and slowly pulled down her yoga pants and her underwear blushing as he could now clearly see the small stains on her pantie liner.

"on the coffee table." he said his voice husky. watching her as she spread herself open to his hungery gaze. 

drawing her knees up he sank onto floor in between her spread legs his hands moving slowly up her thighs.

"just relax, I promise to be gentle." he said breathing heavily his eyes locking with hers.

she only nodded in reply he smiled benevolent at her then rubbed her inner thighs stoping when he reached her center.moving instead up her stomach and unbuttoning her plaid shirt she wasn't wearing a bra. his fingers tentatively cupped her breasts she hissed and he looked up at her.

"I'm, I'm a little sensitive there right now." she explained.

"yes, of course." he gently cupped her breasts stroking her overly sensitive nipples arousing her and making her moan.

he could smell her, the scent of her arousal was intoxicating he wanted to taste her pussy! lowering his head in between her legs inhaling her scent.drunk with lust and longing he gently pushed his finger inside her wet folds making her cry out.he groaned inwardly after having denied himself the pleasure of touching her. he stroked her pussy feeling her inner walls flutter with excitement.

"yes, yes let me make it better." he rasp.

he felt her tense she was going to climax he added another finger and she came hard on his fingers. he looked down and to his unease saw her fluids leaking down onto a magazine on the table. 

"better? he asked.

"yes." she rasp her eyes following his.

"good, we should take this some where else..there, the chair over there." he pointed to his leather chair opposite the room. 

belle moved to pull her pants back up. "don't, I'm not done with you yet. I'll just clean this up ok." he said nodding his head.

she nodded and hobbled across the room with her pants still around her ankles making him hard with anticipation.

belle sat on her knees on the chair facing away from him holding herself up by the arm rests.taunting him. gold returned to her his hands shaking slightly as they moved up her stomach.stroking her breasts he massaged her puckered nipples till she was eagerly moaning. he could feel her body aching with need. she took one of his hands guiding him back to her wet pussy enticing him to touch her again. when his fingertips tentatively stroked her pussy he felt her tense. nearly coming as he slid his fingers into her throbbing core. moaning uninhibited, she shamefully rode his fingers as he pushed deeper bracing herself on the arm rests of the chair frantically driving herself onto his thrashing fingers.moaning like a mad woman as she came her cum dripped on his fingers.the intensity of her orgasm left her shaking and panting.

"we should get you cleaned up, let's take this upstairs." gold whispered in her ear more then a little breathlessly.

she licked her lips and looked at him with utter wanton lust and nodded. he couldn't suppress how well and truly pleased with himself he was for doing this to her. for making her want him.using his silk handkerchief he wiped her fluids off her legs and his fingers.

 

he guided his little belle up the stairs and into the master bathroom.he noticed her standing in the door way hesitant to enter. 

this wasn't what she'd been expecting when he suggested going up stairs.they had been fooling around in many areas of the house but this was the first time that would be in his and Cora's domain.the look of uncertainty on her face wounded him deeply. she was discomfited and hurting and he needed to make it better. he held out his hand welcoming her into his private space. this was his home after all. she tentatively took his offered hand.

"relax, it's alright sweetheart your safe here. I promise a hot shower will make it better." he stated coaxingly.

while belle strip off her clothes gold started the shower for her. leaving the shower curtain open gold found himself siting on the toilet seat watching her. mesmerized by her as belle stepped under the hot water completely naked before him. unable to stop himself gold undid his pants dropping them around his ankles.he sat watching as his goddess lathered up washing herself.taking himself in hand as belle washed her legs and thighs staring at her deliciously glistening breasts.her utter perfection was making his dick hard! he knew that she was aware of what he was doing,he was getting off while watching her shower stroking his hardening cock the very notion sending a trill down his spine.she turned her head and looked at him with those bewitching blue eyes and wickedly liked her lips watching him as he masturbated right in front of her.

"need a hand? she coly asked.

"belle! he grunted out her name nearly coming when she stepped out of the shower dripping wet and took a towel off the rack drying herself off. he remained siting with his dick still in hand watching her movements enraptured by her.she slowly put her shirt back on leavening it unbutton and stood in between his knees.he looked her up and down licking his lips practically salivating at the thought of licking her whole body.

"lay down for me belle."he muttered.

locking eyes with him she laid down on the bathroom floor parting her knees invitingly as she spread herself open to him.

quickly shrugging off his suit jacket he sank to the floor caressing her legs gleefully smiling at her before lowing his head in between her legs. taking in her heady scent he rubbed his nose against her inner thigh and slowly kissed her.he was painfully hard he pulled away from her and took himself again in hand. moving his hard cock across her moist folds. she jerked her hips forward and moaned he looked up at her with the dirtiest grin and she smiled coly in return.lining them up he painfully slowly entered her.

he groaned at the sensation of her heat engulfing him.he closed his eyes and licked his lips trying in vain not to thrust hard into her pulsating pussy.she moaned loudly when he pulled all the way out and rubbed her clit with his cock driving her to the brink and then he thrusted hard back inside her. her breathing hitching as he drove into her again and again she jerked his hips and squirmed under him as he repeated the maneuver.she was moaning his name begging him to make her come! with his fingers he stroked her cilt and she screamed in pleasure! wrapping her quivering legs around him he slipped deeper into her core. she was so damn wet he knew he wasn't going to last long, he groaned as he felt her walls flutter around him and thrusted deeper. roughly fucking her on the cold bathroom floor until she came crying out his name in ecstasy. he lost what little control he had over himself and fucked her harder faster! 

"belle." he called out her name in desperation as he pounded into her. coming hard he ejaculated inside her. 

"better? he ask hoarsely as he rose off the floor and pulled his pants back up.

"yes." she rasp laying on the bathroom floor seemingly too worn out to even move.

"we should get you to bed, you need to rest my darling." he said well pleased with how utterly exhaust he'd made her.

she nodded in reply and gold lifted her off the ground and tuck her in his bed for a nap.he wanted nothing more then to join her but he had work that he had neglected. brushing her hair from her face he watched her drift off then set about cleaning up the mess they'd made before Cora came home.he knew he should feel guilty about practically molesting his wife's niece in their private space while her back was turned and a tiny part of him did. but with belle resting peacefully on his side of the bed he really couldn't bring himself to care much.he thought as he left her alone and went back down stairs to tidy up. 

 

he was in heaven and in hell,

he sought refuge in his shop from the beauty he couldn't keep his hands off! putting some much needed distance between them.he needed some space from the mills women but then his little lolita came to him and he found he was too weak to refuse her.as before she sought him out.he couldn't hide from her for long.it was a cold welcoming comfort that she would soon be leaving him.soon belle would go back to school where he couldn't force himself on her anymore.it was really for the best he kept repeating to himself he couldn't risk another unfortunate encounter with any of the other mills women.he had to protect her from that.

she came into his shop dressed up like a school girl! like some naughty perverted fantasy, she was wearing a short pleated skirt with keen socks!

"your trying to avoid me again." she said with a coy pout. 

she giggled as he leered at her staring fixated at her legs.

"I have your attention now." she teased.

"belle,what are you doing? he chided.

"playing a little game,do you like." she said twirling.

he could only stare at her and nod his head in reply.

"we can't, I..you should go.the shop is opened I can't just..belle please, go home." he pleaded.

"oh but, I dressed up just for you! don't you like it." she pouted.

"very much." he feebly replied while nodding his head.

"and, you haven't even seen my little surprise." she said as she lifted her skirt revealing her naked pussy to him.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." she playfully whispered.

"belle." he uttered racked with desire.

"and I wore this just for you." she said biting her lip and unbuttoning her blouse reviling a pale blue laced bra.

"you like? she teasingly asked.

"oh yes." he uttered licking his lips and noodling his head like a fool.

 

"in the back, he huskily said as he locked the door. I can't close the shop belle.it's too suspicious." 

"in the back room then."she nodded walking toward the back room of the shop.

she wouldn't make it far. utterly lost in a lust filled haze what was left of his carefully built self control snapped! he suddenly pushed her up against the wall his earger mouth lavishing her mouthwatering breasts with his tongue while driving his fingers into her wet pussy.he fingered her while she was making lovely noises of contentment. he licked her breasts through the lacy fabric of her bra.he felt her walls pulse and clutch at his fingers she was going to come soon.he tore at the delicate material of her bra and bite her nipple making her scream as she came undone.he growled at the sensation of her sweet cum spilling on his fingers.

turning her around he pinned her against the wall his hands groping her breasts.she hissed and moaned as he pinched her nipples. like a man possessed he pressed his hard erection against her making her feel him. he wanted her to feel what she's done to him! deriving perverse pleasure in her knowing how hard she makes him.and the little minx rubbed her little ass against him! his fingers sought her swollen cilt stroking her until she climaxed. he held her against him as her body shook with the effort to remain standing.

"I can't..she moaned.

"I know sweetheart, I know turn around." he rasp in her ear. 

unzipping his pants freeing his hard erection he lifted her. warping her legs around his waist as he slid easily into sopping pussy. taking her against the wall.he pounded relentlessly hard into her quivering pussy.feeling her warmth was making him dizzy with need. and he needed her desperately, he fucked her hard against the wall until they both came. 

stumbling onto the floor with her legs remaining wrapt around him attempting to keep him inside her. interlocked they laid on the floor of his shop breathing heavily. while he leisurely kissed her breasts belle brushed her fingers through his hair humming contently.

he wanted to stay forever in her loving embrace.shut the would out and lock them up in his shop.just the two of them,but then the world would come and take her away from him eventually. 

as he lovingly kissed the space between her breasts his eyes found hers and he froze. his naughty little nymph was looking at him with a curiously devious expression..resting contently in his arms he felt his blood run cold. the familiarity of that look in his sweet little belle's eye had cooled his orgasmic bliss.he'd seen that look knew it well, he'd seen it before in Cora's and Regina face when he'd made a misstep and played right into their clever hands. the way his sweetheart was looking at him now with that cruel sly grin as if she'd caught him in her web. petrified him, and broke him completely and utterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's done, I've been having such a hard time updating this. this chapter was going to be from belle's pov but I kept getting stuck and going back to the last chapter that I wrote.something about it was just off to me so I finally re-wrote/re-worked it actually splitting it into 2 chapters, and I had been going back and forward with the period sex that was actually supposed to be in chapter 4 but I cut it. 
> 
> the next chapter will be in belle's pov


	6. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~belle mills revisited~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s has literally, taken me  
> 13-months 3-weeks and 3-days to post this chapter! ah, the power of 3, lol this chapter takes place from belle’s POV. 
> 
> and FYI she was a bitch to write!

Cora mills. Cora mills' gold, 

Cora her dear aunt who dressed in power suits with her perfectly manicured nails. her nurturing understanding aunt with her red lip condescending smiles and that cold conceited air.Cora! the villain of her story.the evil witch that ripped her away from her home her family.she despised the woman and the whole vicious conniving mills family, she pledge that one day she would get even with the high and mighty Cora mills.

one day she would make her pay for the wrongs she inflicted upon her family,and the summer.this faithful summer spent with her dear auntie and her new hubby had presented her with the opportunity that she had been waiting for. 

 

"I can't believe this, I just can not believe this." belle French mills softly muttered while drumming her fingers on the floor.hiding under the bed of mr&mrs gold waiting for them to fall asleep so that she could slip away undetected by her harpy aunt. her childhood best friend often joked about how naughty and sexy. how much fun it would be to have an affair with a older married man.well, no one ever mentions the part where sneaking around also meant hiding under the bed when the said wife unexpectedly comes home! but than that had been apart of the excitement hadn't it. it was risky to seduce him in their bedroom where cora could pop in at any moment.but that's what had excited her the most about their little midnight tryst.that Cora could walk in on them at any moment.catching her loving unfaithful husband with his hands all over the niece who she treated like trash.

a vindictive part of her wanted cora to catch them in the act. belle had wanted to see what her adulterous lover would do? would he fall on his knees and beg his wife for forgiveness? call her a slut that had tricked him into sleeping with her. undoubtedly Cora would believe every word of his lies.Cora thought she was nothing but trash anyway. and they wouldn't be lies, 

that had been the plan all along after all.to seduce cora's new husband and destroy her marriage.her perfect little social domesticated life. 

belle mills contrived all that summer with the intention of humiliating the socially conscious Cora mills gold. and what better way to achieve that then to embroiled the mills family in a juicy sex scandal.that would serve her right! the young vixen thought with spiteful delight.

turning the head of Cora's new husband was surprisingly easier then expected.the poor man was hers the moment those sad brown puppy dog eyes meant her manipulative blue eyes.it was laughable just how easy it was to wrap the poor old fool around her cunning finger.a few revealing outfits and a coy smile had done him in,the menacing and intimidating mr gold pawed at her like a excited puppy.Cora must have been quite the bore in bed she often mused with a vicious smile. 

she knew she had him the moment she first laid eyes on him.the poor man had no idea what he was in for. it was too easy to wrap him around her finger taunting him with her young taut body.it was only a matter of time before he gave in.every encounter they shared had been with the intention of getting caught in the act.but somehow they hadn't been..not yet at least. in part due to the fact that she couldn't induce him when Cora was near by.and after awhile she conceded she hadn't been trying hard enough.she hadn't even gotten the security tape from his shop that recorded him fucking her up against the wall! afterward when they were both sated after their encounter she could have easily taken it.that had been the whole point of it anyway.why she had accosted him there.he was so blind.so hard up,she practically lead him around by his jock! yet, she hadn’t gotten the tape.

it was well past 1:00am when belle saw his arm dangling off the side of the bed searching for her.she took his offered hand and emerged out from under the golds bed to see Cora fast asleep with her night mask on while her cheating husband looked up at her with those apologetic brown eyes.searching hers seeking forgiveness she realized.he was always sorry her unwitting co-conspirator.the poor foolish man actually still believed that he was the one taking advantage of her.the notion was laughable at this point,he tenderly kissed her hand and she callously looked down at him for the affectionate juster.she had the naughty idea of riding him now in their bed while cora slept beside him.but she knew her puppy better then that.he would never touch her while being in the same room as Cora.she smiled knowingly at the poor luststrck fool she had no doubt that he would follow her to bed that night.

belle blamed Cora for what happened to her family.hated her guts with every fiber of her being, and her revenge plot against the mills matriarch was succeeding.the last piece left to put in place was the tawdry disclosure.but this somehow had been the most difficult part of her plan.despite her callous intentions Robert gold had gotten under her skin. she hadn't counted on Cora's husband being so charming and handsome.she already knew quite abit about him.long before she even met him thanks to Regina.but she soon found that the mean hateful bastard of the town was actually so shy..and sweet.he was this charismatic enigma dressed in expensive 3-piece suits.and that ridiculously gorgeous head of hair! she belatedly came to realize that she'd unknowingly fallen hard and fast for him.this had caused an unforeseen hitch in her plan.

it was so cliche, the shy bookish good girl falls for the older married man.she hadn't meant to fall for him. he was simply a means to an end. and if she had to sacrifice her virginity to get her revenge then she would.she would do whatever it took and that night.that rainy night she had proved to herself just how much of a mills she could be.standing out in the cold freezing rain waiting for him to drive by..finally getting Robert gold to fuck her had taken days, weeks of careful planing to get him to that breaking point.and she’d wanted him to be her first. he became her lover that night. her eager lap dog. 

after the humiliating experience of hiding under Cora's bed for two excruciatingly long hours she decided that night that she was done playing games with Cora's darling husband. it was time for mrs Cora to learn just what her new husband has been doing behind her back. 

belle crept into her dark bedroom. careful of the squeaky wooden floorboards not wanting to wake Regina.she changed into her cute pajama set when she heard her bedroom door open and smiled with deviant satisfaction.

'that hadn't taken long'

but then, she knew him better then even Cora did. she knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her tonight. or any other night for that matter. he belonged to her, she thought with possessive pride.

 

he was rough with her.it was always rough and dirty.nothing gentle about it. he backed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.all teeth and demanding tongue.she hadn't expected that from the timid mr gold. their encounters were always so rushed and erratic. some silly part of her wanted to linger in his comforting embrace.feel loved by him but..that's not what this was about,for them it was about want and need. 

 

he maneuvered her toward the bed. pulling away from her ravished mouth he gently pushed her down on the bed so that he could ravish the rest of her body.he dropped his pajama bottoms and with a greedy boyish smile he pulled down her top exposing her breasts.he licked lips with a hungry gaze.her breasts were a fixated fetish with her amorous lover.at times it seemed that he could hardly pull himself away from them. he kissed the space in between her breasts. placing lingering kisses on her puckered nipples before latching onto her and taking her whole into his mouth.she wiggled beneath him felling his exposed erect cock.fisting her hands in the bedspread while her whole body tingled in anticipation.panting, she rubbed up against his hard cock. he bit and sucked on her nipple in that way that sent a shiver through her.down to her very core.she buck her hips in need.making a needy growling noise he tugged down her pajama shorts along with her underwear and thrust hard into her.making her gasp in pleasure and moan lowly as his deliciously hard cock filled her throbbing pussy.her walls clutched around him she wrapped her legs around his waist and made tiny noises of pleasure as he rocked into her while sucking on her sensitive harden nipple.the bed springs were making loud annoying noises as he rammed her! she bit back the naughty urge to cry out as he fucked her harder, that would certainly get Cora attention. but she was so close to her orgasm and she really wanted it. after the night they had she needed it.

"shhh baby girl, shhh." he murmured against her breast.

"stop doing that then I will." she breathlessly replied.

"I'm afaird I can't do that sweetheart, I can't stop! he said pounding her into the mattress. making her moan loudly his mouth covered hers. swallowing her moans of pleasure as he came hard inside her.she bit his lip while he leisurely pumped his cum into her spasming pussy and she came after him.

after he'd finished, he unwrapped her legs from around his waist and pulled back up his pajama bottoms.

"sweet dreams sweetheart." he whispered tenderly kissing her forehead. 

he'd left her alone on the bed. completely debauched and sore from his roughness with her. she turned on her side not even bothering to right her pajamas that she was only half wearing.she hugged her pillow and sighed with longing.her body was sated but he left her aching for something else.

he'd left her bed to return to the one he shared with his wife.she knew once the truth about them was out that she would lose him to Cora. there was no other out come to this.that was the reason she had delayed exposing their affair.she wasn’t ready to give him up yet she realized. 

belle mills woke the next morning determined and annoyingly sticky.. enough was enough! she couldn't continue with theses games with Cora's husband.it was time for her dear aunt to learn the ugly truth about them.it was too late to the get the tape from his shop.and while she preferred to see the look on Cora's face if she had actually caught them in the act, but, with how careful Robert was..well that wasn't working out for her.she had no choice but to force his hand. 

that perfect image of the perfect family that Cora strived to maintain was about to be shattered, 

 

on a quite Saturday afternoon.while Cora and Regina had gone out shopping and while her husband was suppose to be working at his shop.doing dull inventory instead she'd gotten him to spend the day with her.with the mills women gone for most of the day they spent the afternoon mindlessly fucking in her bedroom.on top of the kitchen table and now in his study.they laid on his couch their fingers entwined with her reclined against him. lingering in his comforting embrace when of course his hands moved inside her shorts. like a greedy dog he was itching to touch her again.she squirmed as he fingered her.she was on the edge of her climax but his busy fingers were keeping her right on that edge.quite pleased with himself, having had enough of his teasing fingers she pulled down her pants and underwear giving him what they both so desperately wanted.leaning above him she undid his zipper while he looked up at her with craven lust,

she freed his hard erection with a wicked smile.and while she hovered above him in complete control she pulled down her top exposing her breasts to him.just as he liked.he latched onto her breast and sucked on her while his fingers continued to fuck her.she cried out as he finally filled her with his hard cock! his mouth kept his vice like grip on her, suckling on her breast as she rode him. her whole body trembled with excitement as she thrusted her hips taking him deep.moaning loudly as he bit her supple nipple leaving his teeth marks on her delicate flesh. she was at her breaking point.she couldn't hold it back any longer, moving much more faster.bouncing on his cock attempting to impale herself.they came in unison both crying out in satisfaction.

while she laid panting on top of his warm chest she realized that this would be their last Saturday together. she would miss this.miss him but, it was the price she was willing to pay for her revenge.

Cora mills gold was about to learn what it feels like to be betrayed by family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, now that that’s done, we can move on to the next chapter. And I already have the bulk of the next chapters writen so it won’t take 84-Year’s to post!  
> also on a side note, I will be posting an update to the dr’s wife tomorrow!


	7. Icee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~formerly mr gold~

Robert gold retreated into his private sanctuary his study.after pouring himself a measure of brandy he sat down to his desk swirling the liquor in his glass.his morning had been more taxing then usual, 

aside from his tiresome differences with Cora and Regina his little pixie has been exceptionally naughty lately. practically insatiable with her sexual needs.today had nearly broken him,prancing around in that outfit! was she even wearing anything under that excessively short skirt? he wondered his mouth going dry at the very thought.she was teasing him. driving him mad with desire for her.she was punishing him he realized.testing the limits he'd set,childish and yet so fucking sexy!

she would be the death of him he grinned as he took a drink from his glass of brandy.this past week belle had been unreasonably demanding. blatantly wanting him when Cora was close by.sneaking dirty quickies late at night in the garage and unfortunately even in the house when Cora's back was turned.it was a risky game they were playing but he had little to no strength to deny her.she had him,the little vixen owned his old ass! he thought with an amused smiled and took another drink from his glass of brandy.

little miss belle mills was so much younger then him.so vivacious. how much longer would this affair continue? he wondered how much longer could he actually keep this up it was only a matter of time before this all blew up in his face,they were hardly being careful anymore.how much longer could he keep up with her? he stared forlornly into his glass when the naughty vixen came into his study.

he looked up and saw her.his beguiling goddess.she leaned back against the door giving him that look.

"I need you." she said simply and then preceded to unbutton her blouse.uncovering her lovely braless breasts.

he stared at her perfect pink nipples and licked his lips.god how he wanted to kiss them,to lick and suck on her.to feel her beneath him as he put his dick in her warm pussy.

"Cora." he managed to croak out.

"she's gone, were alone."she said as she played with her nipples taunting him with her perfection.he licked his lips hungrily gazing at her.he was already so hard,

making a grunting noise he quickly unbuckled his belt.pulling his pants down just enough to free his hard erection and beckoned her to him.

with satisfied smile she straddled his lap giving him quite the view of those perfect breasts.she wasn't wearing anything beneath her skirt as well.he could feel her through the thin fabric of his boxers.she'd foregone any undergarments today it seemed, 

so that meant that all morning during breakfast she had been like this! if he had known he wouldn't have been able to control himself! unable to deny himself the pleasure of touching her any longer his hands caressed her bared breasts.

"belle." he moaned.

leaning into his touch she moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples. making her squirm in his lap as he fondled her. her wet pussy rubbing his erection in just the right way. making him ache to be inside her.

"belle, belle my darling little belle. what have you done to me." he rasp and took her whole into his mouth. suckling on her breast.

"please touch me, please.I need you." she panted taking his hand and placing it under her skirt and on her wet pussy.

"fuck, your so wet for me! he said as his fingers probed her rapidly wetting folds.

"yes, only for you." she said guiding his hand where she wanted him to touch her.

his fingers entered her throbbing core and she wiggled in his lap. moaning "yes, yes!

he muttered nonsense as he bucked his hips.

"belle please, I need to be inside you! he pleaded as fingers thrusted into her.

"yes, yes fuck me! fuck me hard! she wailed as she rode his fingers.

"hush sweetheart, be my good little girl and I'll won't deniy you." he desperately beseech.

"Robert please! she begged wildly bucking her hips.

he pulled his fingers out of her spasming pussy and she cried out in frustration!

"no,please make me come! I need to come! she demanded.

"bend over my desk my girl, I'll make it good I promise." 

she nodded and stood up from his lap and slowly pulled up her skirt giving him an eye full of just how ready for him she was,she bent over his desk her little behind in the air begging for his attention.

"that's my good girl." he said as he gently massaged her ass.feeling her body quiver with excitement beneath his ministrations as his fingers caressed her slit.

"I need you Robert, please." she pleaded.

"yes, I know." he said as he thrusted his three fingers inside her eager pussy.finger fucking her till she came crying out his name,his cock was now throbbing painfully.he needed to be inside her or he'd lose his mind! he removed his fingers from her soiled with her sweet cum and stuck them into his mouth.partaking of her.

panting she stood and turned to watch him suck on his own greedy fingers.staring at her with lustfilld dark eyes he made a noise of contentment.

"good? she asked with a teasing little smile.

"naughty minx." he teased back.

she giggled and he fell back in his chair staring in awe at the half naked goddess before him.stroking himself while she watched smiling sweetly at him.

"come to me my darling belle, I need you.oh how I need you." he uttered as he pumped his hard cock.

with a wicked grin she straddled his lap and teasingly rubbed her pussy against him.

"fuck, belle fuck! I need to fuck you! he near shouted.

grabbing him by his tie she pulled him close and whispered."then fuck me." 

growling,he quickly lined them up and thrust hard into her.she cried out throwing her head back and rocked her hips.riding him.

while trusting into her their eyes met. breathing heavily he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered. 

"what have you done to me." and his naughty girl giggled in reply.mocking him.

latching onto her he sucked on her nipple as he pushed up into her. overwhelmed by the intoxicating sensation of her pussy clutching at him and the sweet taste of her in his mouth.he lost control of himself and quickly came inside her.she moaned coming with him.

spent both breathing heavily they remind in each other's embrace.belle rested her head against his shoulder. he wrapped his arms around her holding her closely to him.

"belle I have nothing to offer you, nothing but this." he said melancholily.

"I know." she replied burying her face in his neck.

"well, what do we have here? a cold controlled voice came from the doorframe.

he froze, cold dread running down his spine.he knew all too well that voice.he tighten his hold on his belle pulling her closer,

"so my husband,this is what you've been doing behind my back." Cora's voice accused.

'what have I done' that was Robert gold's last thought before his world came crushing down around him, and there was nothing he could do to minimize the fall out from this.his careless behavior would cost him everything.

 

1-year later, 

Robert gold woke up in the dead of night with a gasp.he awoke with that same sicking feeling.that feeling of falling,cold fear griping him and amazingly he was also painfully hard! he reached over for her only to find cold sheets in her place.he needed her but she wasn't there,she was hardly ever there anymore.

with a deep shuddering sigh he turned onto his back his heart racing. he laid motionless feeling the ache.he laid there in their bed staring up at the ceiling his new late night activity it seemed.all his carefully built walls were weaken in sleep and his own mind turned traitor against him.reminding him of things best left behind in the past.he was now a different man then the man he was before.

somewhere else,in another life in another place perhaps his nights wouldn't bring him so much pain and crippling fear.but he wasn't that man anymore. gone were the expensive 3-piece suits and silk ties. his car and his beloved shop gone, his money his whole persona gone. mr gold was gone,

his world had crumbled at his feet that day.Cora had seen to that as he knew she would.he had only pleaded with her to leave belle out of it.to take all her just rage out on him and to leave the girl alone,but she had made him no promises and he had no right to ask anything of her.in the eye of public opinion cora was no longer responsible for the girl.and she had been merciless,Cora had stripped him bare ruining him and running him out of town with his tail between his legs and then she started in on his dear girl.and he couldn't even protect her from those indignities Cora had gleefuly inflected, 

she was 17-teen, only 17-years old and now because of him she had lost her whole future.she had lost everything all because of him, if Cora's ruthless scheme to destroy belle's bright future had succeeded he would have truly turned to dust. fortunately Cora underestimated his bright girl.after belle had been kicked out of private school she was offered a scholarship with a community college in Boston. when belle turned 18-teen they moved in together.continuing their scandalous relationship had not only rocked their small town but it had put a strain on his tentative relationship with his son,

he had been warned of course,had the vicious words spitefully thrown at him.she was much to young and beautiful for him and that this flirtation would only bring about heartbreak.his own worst thoughts coldly flung back at him.but Robert gold was hopelessly head over feet in love he had been since he first laid eyes on her and he wouldn't live without her.

6-months after the divorce was final Robert gold and young belle mills moved into a small loft in Boston. gone where the black suits and neckties he now wore dress shirts with an open collar and..blue jeans, if anyone from his previous life saw him now they wouldn't even recognize him.most days he didn't even recognize his own face in the mirror. but despite all he'd lost.despite his own nagging self doubt he had her, his darling little belle was safely swaddled in their bed at night. she was safe in his arms he'd lay awake most nights just watching her sleep.now alone in their bed he cradles her pillow in his arms for comfort.

in this his new life his new occupation was that of the happy home maker.while his belle was in class he saw to the dayly household matters making sure that his little overachiever was well cared for. those first few months together had been pure blissful indulgent.since his belle had started collage she was a ball of light, giddy with excitement she'd gotten into all the classes she wanted.they were happy those few first months together. they spent their weekends together lounging in coffee shops and browsing through flee markets.on weekdays belle would come home for lunch where he would have a decadent meal waiting and when her schedule had became hectic they'd seamlessly switch to late dinners. they spent their evenings lounging on the sofa drinking chamomile tea with belle usually studying while he massaged her feet.it was perfect,

he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life,

that was until winter set in and belle's classes had become more demanding of her time,he began to spend less and less time alone with his girl as she spent more and more of her time on campus.study groups she had claimed.he would always wait up for her with a pot of chamomile tea her favorite.

during examines belle's tastes had switch to that of the surgery kind.tea was soon replaced with junk food and Icees.

his sweet girl often sent him out late at night for that surgery brain trauma inducing Icee.cramming fuel she called it with that adorable little smirk.he could deny her nothing,if he could he'd give her the moon.he never thought that he could love someone so much as he loved her, consume him! 

but now, since belle had been spending most of her time on campus with people her own age. with younger boys, he laid awake in bed alone with only cold bedsheets for comfort.staring up at the ceiling more nights then he cared to count.his deep seeded insecurity taking hold as possessive jealousy began to fester in his chest.he was hard as a rock,he woke in the dead of night gasping with longing.his cock painfully throbbing.as he stroked himself he thought of his belle with need.he needed her desperately! but she wasn't there..she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back! from the grate void of writers block! or slowly creeping out, anyway, just one more chapter left!
> 
> [ footnote] 
> 
> what I’m working on,  
> the next and final chapter to the dr’s wife. my thing for a monthly rumbelling. and...perhaps another chapter in tails from the dark mansion,


End file.
